Duo GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sadis)
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Dua orang kakak beradik ini sangatlah terkenal. Sama-sama tampan, pintar, hebat, mempesona dan sadis. Terkusus untuk sang adik yang jahil. Bagaimana kisah dan konflik keseharian mereka?./OOC, typo dan sebagainya/
1. Chapter 1

Duo GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sadis)

Dua orang kakak beradik ini sangatlah terkenal. Sama-sama tampan, pintar, hebat, mempesona dan sadis. Terkusus untuk sang adik yang jahil. Bagaimana kisah dan konflik keseharian mereka?.

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke tetap milik fujimaki- sensei begitu juga dengan assasination classroom tetap milik matsui-sensei. Saya Cuma minjem chara2nya buat di pelampiasa imajinasi :v

Warning : OOC , bahasa kacau, typo, shounen-ai dan saudara-saudaranya.

Selamat membaca :v /

...

Seorang anak kelas 4 SD berambut merah dengan mata dwi warna tengah menikmati bentonya dengan tenang, begitu pula teman-temannya. Namun suasana itu berubah saat seorang anak melempar paprika dan mengenai kepala seorang siswa lainnya.

"hei! Kenapa kau melempar paprika ke kepalaku!?" anak itu berteriak tidak terima pada pihak yang tadi melempar paprika ke kepalanya.

"he!? aku kan tidak suka paprika. Jadinya asal kulempar saja, kalau kena yaudah. Jangan di ambil hati" jawab anak itu sewot. Suasana kelas mulai gaduh.

"heh!? Jadi ngajak ribut nih?" kata si korban sambil menarik kerah anak sewot tadi, merekapun saling berhadapan siap menyerang. Namun sebuah gunting melayang diantara keduanya dan menancap ke tembok di samping mereka.

"lanjutkanlah tingkah kekanakan kalian jika ingin gunting selanjutnya menancap tepat di kepala kalian" kata seorang anak yang berdiri dengan beberapa gunting di genggamannya. Matanya yang dwi warna menatap nyalang.

"ti-tidak akashi-sama" kedua anak yang bertengkar tadipun diam, suasana kelas menjadi tenang kembali. Yha, itu semua berkat ketua kelas mereka akashi seijuuro. Yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam memimpin dan kesadisannya.

Sementara di itu mari kita tengok adiknya. Seorang anak kelas 2 SD berambut merah itu tengah menulis sesuatu dalam selembar kertas, wajahnya yang lucu sekaligus tampan ini tampak serius. Setelah jadi, ia menyobek dan menyelipkan secuil selotip pada kertas itu. senyumnya merekah saat menghampiri teman di depannya. Tunggu, daripada sebuah senyuman, itu lebih cocok di sebut sebuah seringaian yang tentunya menandakan ia bukan anak sembarangan.

"yuki-kun, kembalikan susu strawberry ku yang tadi pagi kau tumpahkan!" seru anak berambut merah itu dengan suara yang menggemaskan di hadapan temannya. Temannya menggeleng.

"tapi karma-kun, aku kan tidak sengaja" kata anak bernama yuki itu pada karma seolah membantah.

"ck, baiklah bila itu maumu" karma pun menepuk punggung yuki lalu pergi. Yuki merasa lega lalu duduk tenang kembali. Namun ia mendengar dari belakang cekikikan bahakan tawa yang menggelegar dari teman-temannya. Karena merasa bingung dan tidak nyaman, ia pun keluar. Namun gelak tawa dari orang-orang yang ia lewati makin terdengar keras di telinganya. Ia pun ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat penampilan dari cermin, tak ada yang salah, pakaiannya rapi, dan.. tunggu, sejak kapan ada kertas di punggungnya? Ia pun mengambil kertas itu. ia membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

 _Awas! Ada orang gila yang mengompol di celananya tadi pagi_

"AKASHI KARMA!" teriak yuki dari kamar mandi yang ternyata di dengar karma , karma pun tertawa cekikikan.

TBC

Apalah ini apalah *glundung-glundung*

Terinspirasi dari sebuah meme yang di dalamnya menceritakan perselihan antara karma dan akashi sebagai adik kakak.

Kritik dan saran amat mebantu demi kedepannya :v /


	2. Chapter 2 (Kakak Adik)

Duo GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sadis)

Dua orang kakak beradik ini sangatlah terkenal. Sama-sama tampan, pintar, hebat, mempesona dan sadis. Terkusus untuk sang adik yang jahil. Bagaimana kisah dan konflik keseharian mereka?.

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke tetap milik fujimaki- sensei begitu juga dengan assasination classroom tetap milik matsui-sensei. Saya Cuma minjem chara2nya buat di jadikan pelampiasan imajinasi :v

Warning : OOC , bahasa kacau, typo, shounen-ai dan saudara-saudaranya.

Selamat membaca :v /

...

Siang ini di sebuah rumah, mm, mungkin lebih cocok di sebut mansion karena ukurannya yang amat besar dan megah. Yang pasti suasana tenang dan damai menyelimuti tempat itu. hingga sebuah mobil sedan warna hitam berhenti dan menurunkan seseorang tepat di pintu masuk mansion tersebut. Ternyata orang itu adalah akashi seijuuro, ia kini melangkah masuk menuju mansion itu dengan langkah tenang. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan, wajah tampannya nampak serius, seolah waspada akan keadaan.

"aku pulang" kata akashi. Ketika pintu sukses terbuka, meluncurlah tiga bola air ke arahnya. Akashi segera menghindar dengan lincahnya, mungkin ia harus berterimakasih karena di beri emperor eye dan insting yang tajam. dan ketika balon air itu sudah melewatinya, ia menusuknya dengan gunting hingga pecah, dan airnya menciprat kemana-mana. Namun anehnya tidak mengenai akashi, air saja takut untuk membasahinya mungkin?

"selamat datang kakak, bagaimana dengan ucapan selamat datangku kali ini?" tanya seorang anak kecil dengan riangnya. Seolah ia tidak berdosa sama sekali setelah menjahili kakaknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"apa maksudmu dengan menggunakan balon air?" tanya akashi sambil melangkah masuk. Karma mengikuti sang kakak dengan langkah kaki kecilnya, ia nampak menyeringai kesenangan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"kakak tahu, cuaca siang ini kan panas. Jadi aku ingin menyegarkan diri kakak dengan air" jawab karma enteng. Sementara itu akashi tampak mengulum senyum tipis, lengkap sudah kerupawanan yang ia miliki.

"trimakasih atas perhatiannya, aku hargai itu. tapi bisakah caranya lebih sopan lagi?" tanya akashi sambil mengelus kepala adiknyaa, karma.

"khikhikhi... masa aku harus bertingkah sopan pada kakak sendiri?" tanya karma di iringi kikikan kecil yang terdengar lucu sekaligus mengisyaratkan tanda bahaya bagi orang di sekitar, kecuali akashi yang memang sudah terbiasa.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus sopan pada orang lain yha" kata akashi akhirnya. Karma pun hanya mengangguk dengan cepat sambil berucap 'siap'. Akashi melangkah menuju kamarnya, begitu pula dengan karma.

Akashi langsung mencuci kaki dan tangannya lalu mengganti pakaiannya, setelah itu ia menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang. Setibanya di sana, telah menunggu adiknya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"kakak, kali ini dessertnya cake strawberry lho" yha, bagaimana pun karma tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang menyukai makanan manis terutama yang dari strawberry. akashi tak kan lupa berapa kotak susu strawberry saja yang di bawa oleh adiknya saat sekolah, ia juga tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana paniknya sang adik saat sadar ia lupa membawa susu strawberry dan amukan sang adik saat tanpa sengaja guntingnya menancap tepat pada kotak minuman kesukaan adiknya itu.

"yha, kau suka bukan?" tanya akashi kemudian duduk dan bergabung dengan adiknya untuk makan siang. Karma hanya mengangguk lalu bersenandung dengan riang.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya akashi.

"seperti biasa , aku mendapat nilai sempurna saat ulangan matematika. Lalu kakak?" tanya sang adik dengan antusias.

"seperti biasa juga, banyak masalah di kelas namun semua sudah teratasi dengan sempurna." Jawab akashi dengan tenangnya, sementara itu karma tengah membayangkan suasana kelas yang di ketuai oleh kakaknya itu, gunting-gunting menancap di tembok, suasana mencekam, hening dan penuh tekanan intimidasi.

"wah, kakak hebat juga yha" sahut karma santai.

"aku tahu ada ejekan di balik pujianmu itu karma" kini mata akashi menatap adiknya dengan menakutkan. Tentu saja sang adik yang sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu malah membalasnya dengan seringaian yang menakutkan juga.

"he~ lalu apa kakak akan melempariku dengan gunting juga?" karma dengan beraninya menantang sang kakak. Untunglah akashi segera sadar untuk tidak menganiaya adik sendiri.

"sayangnya kamu adalah adikku yang kusayangi, mana mau aku menyiksa adik sendiri, hm?" tanya akashi sambil mengacak-ngacak surai merah lalu mencubit pipi tembem milik adiknya itu dengan gemas. Pipi karma pun memerah di buatnya, masih menjadi sebuah mistery apa penyebabnya. Apa karena cubitan akashi yang terlalu kuat atau alami karena karma merasakan sesuatu.

Percakapan mereka pun usai setelah hidangan untuk makan siang menghiasi meja makan. Mereka lalu makan dengan tenang dan di tutup dengan adegan karma yang mencoba mencuri cake strawberry milik kakaknya.

TBC

Uah, akhirnya bisa ngelanjut. Hahaha.. trimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini :v /

Kritik dan saran amat membantu untuk kedepannya :v /


	3. Chapter 3 (Hujan)

Duo GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sadis)

Dua orang kakak beradik ini sangatlah terkenal. Sama-sama tampan, pintar, hebat, mempesona dan sadis. Terkusus untuk sang adik yang jahil. Bagaimana kisah dan konflik keseharian mereka?.

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke tetap milik fujimaki- sensei begitu juga dengan assasination classroom tetap milik matsui-sensei. Saya Cuma minjem chara2nya buat di jadikan pelampiasan imajinasi :v

Warning : OOC , bahasa kacau, typo, shounen-ai dan saudara-saudaranya.

Selamat membaca :v /

...

Minggu pagi, rencananya Akashi dan Karma akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama ayah mereka. Namun karena mendung gelap yang di iringi dengan hujan gerimis menggelayuti kota, rencana bersenang-senangpun di batalkan.

"Ayolah, kita pergi ke taman bermain, Ayah" rengek Karma pada sang Ayah, suichiro. Rupanya semangatnya yang menggebu-ngebu untuk pergi ke taman bermain tidak luntur karena hujan di luar sana.

"Lain kali saja ya nak, sekarang sedang hujan"kata Suichiro sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Tapi kan kita naik mobil dan pastinya tak akan kehujanan selama perjalanan Ayah" Karma berkelit.

"Hanya selama perjalanan kan? Pasti di taman bermain juga sedang hujan. Ayah tak mau kau kehujanan dan sampai jatuh sakit". Karma ingin membantah lagi, namun Akashi segera menepuk punggungnya.

"Lebih baik kita bermain di kamar saja" kata Akashi menghibur, Karma mengerjap-ngerjapka matanya takjub, kakaknya yang sering menolak ajakannya kini malah mengajaknya bermain?. Namun karma segera sadar untuk mengiyakannya, sayang kan kalau kesempatan langka seperti ini malah terlewatkan?

Dengan semangat, Karma mengandeng tangan kakaknya dan pergi menuju kamar karma. Akashi hanya pasrah sambil tersenyum maklum. Sesampainya di kamar, karma menata konsol game dan segla pirantinya.

"Ayo kita bermain game" tantang Karma dengan cengiran khasnya. Akashi menyeringai senang.

"Kau berani menantangku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja, kau kan kakakku" Karma menjawab dengan santainya.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan seberapa hebat kakakmu ini"

"Silahkan, jika kau tidak kewalahan menghadapi adikmu sendiri". Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, keduanya pun bermain. Baik keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah, Akashi bermain dengan konsentrasi tinggi, karma yang sudah ahli mengimbangi kakaknya, dan permainanpun berakhir seri.

"Hah….. apa-apaan ini? Aku malah merasa bosan." Karma pun tiduran di atas karpet bulu, Akashi juga mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk melepas penat.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita pikirkan tentang permainan yang seru" kata Akashi lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar karma. Kini karma menatap bosan langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu menoleh pada jendela, hujan lebat masih mengguyur di luar sana. Ia pun melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu strawberry.

"Ayah akan bekerja di hari minggu?" Tanya karma pada sang Ayah yang telah mengenakan stelan jass dan di bantu asistannya yang sedang membawa tas. Suichiro langsung menoleh kearah anaknya itu.

"Ya, ayah ada rapat mendadak dan besok pagi ada acara di luar kota, jadi mungkin ayah tak akan berada di rumah untuk beberapa waktu kedepan" jawab suichiro dengan raut wajah tenang.

"yah.. padahal baru saja aku ingin mengajak ayah bermain bersama kami" karma kini tampak kecewa, bibirnya mengerucut, cemberut. Suichiro mendekat dan merunduk untu menyamakan tingginya dengan putranya.

"Untuk saat ini ayah tidak bisa, jika Ayah mendapat cuti, kita akan liburan bersama . Mau kan?" hiburnya. Karma berbinar-binar sambil mengangguk kesenangan.

"Bersenang-senanglah" Suichiro pun tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala anaknya dan pergi. Mengetahui ayahnya telah berangkat, karma menyeringai.

"Sesuai perintahmu ayah" katanya menyeringai sambil menatap hujan dari jendela.

Sementara itu, Akashi yang sudah selesai menuruti panggilan alamnya pun termenung melihat kamar itu sepi. Tanpa ambil pusing ia kembali duduk sambil merapikan tempat itu, hingga sebuah tawa riang merasuki indra pendengarannya. Itu suara tawa milik sang adik dan itu berasal dari taman samping rumah.

Tanpa ba bi bu Akashi langsung melesat menuju tempat dimana sang adik berada. Setibanya di teras samping, ia melihat sang pelayan hanya berdiri mematung di tepi sedangkan karma dengan gembiranya berlari kesana kemari di tengah derasnya hujan. Akashi geram bukan main, bagaimana bisa sang pelayan membiarkan karma hujan-hujanan begitu?. Ketika di dekati, di dahi sang pelayan wanita itu tertempel sebuah kertas.

"Kertas segel?" Akashi terheran, sang pelayan pun tersadar.

"Ah, Tuan muda" sang pelayan kini gelagapan dan takut ditatap oleh Akashi. Sudah jadi rahasia umum, walau wajah tampannya amat mengemaskan namun tatapan mata tajamnya mampu membuat setiap orang nampak mengenaskan.

"Apakah melihat adikku seperti itu membuatmu senang?" tanya Akashi sarkas, sang pelayan menggeleng takut-takut. "Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

"ka-karena... Tu-tuan muda Karma mem-beri saya ini" walau ucapannya gagap didukung tubuh yang bergetar hebat di hadapan akashi, pelayan itu tetap memberanikan diri melepas kertas yang menempel didahinya lalu memberikannya pada sang tuan. Akashi membaca isinya.

" _Tetap diam dan bila kau berani melarangku, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ketenangan dalam hidupmu. Xixixi.."_

"Huh, tapi bila sampai terjadi apa-apa pada adikku. Maka ucapkanlah halo pada neraka dunia" Kata Akashi menyeringai setan sambil memamerkan guntingnya lalu segera berlari menembus hujan untuk mencapai sang adik, jangan bertanya bagaimana keadaan pelayan itu saat ini, karena ia sudah buru-buru kabur ke dalam demi mengambil payung untuk sang tuan.

"Karma, ayo kembali ke dalam. Jika kamu kehujanan seperti ini kau bisa sakit" bujuk karma sambil mengandeng tangan sang adik untuk membawanya masuk, Karma berontak.

"Tapi tadi ayah menyuruhku bersenang-senang, dan inilah caraku bersenang-senang kak" Karma berkilah, kaki kaki mungilnya menghentak-hentak tanah yang becek itu hingga cipratannya menodai pakaiannya dan sang kakak.

"Hoo.. baiklah kalau begitu. Ayah juga memerintahku untuk melindungimu, dan beginilah caraku melindungimu" tak di sangka tak dinyana, Akashi langsung mengendong Karma di punggung kecilnya. Karmapun bungkam, jika sang kakak sudah menunjukkan kekuatannya seperti ini ia lebih baik mengalah, toh ia juga sudah merasa kedinginan.

Sang pelayan segera memayungi kedua tuannya sampai teras dan pelayang yang lain sudah menyiapkan handuk dan air hangat untuk keperluan mandi mereka. Kini keduanya membersihkan diri lalu berendam dan bahkan bermain air dikamar mandi. Yah, biarlah busa dan bebek karet yang menjadi saksi bisu kedekatan mereka sebagai kakak beradik saat mandi.

TBC

Maaf sempet berhenti, karena alasan deadline :"v waks. Btw, Bagaimana chap ini? :v

Balasan Reviews :

BlackAzure29 : wah.. iyha juga yha. Aduh makasih banget udah di ingetin, pantes kaya ada yang kurang. Ternyata lupa ngedit XD BTW moga chap ini lebih baik dan lebih menghibur ya :v /

VeraEikon : hohoho.. memang :v dan untuk pertanyaannya, yhak, jarak tetap 2 tahun :v /

Dyah451 : kyaahh.. ini di lanjut :v / ok, nih udah kupanjangin XD dikit tapi, gomen

Trimakasih untuk kalian yang Reviews, fav, follow dan read :v /


	4. Chapter 4 ( Strawberry )

Duo GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sadis)

Dua orang kakak beradik ini sangatlah terkenal. Sama-sama tampan, pintar, hebat, mempesona dan sadis. Terkusus untuk sang adik yang jahil. Bagaimana kisah dan konflik keseharian mereka?.

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke tetap milik fujimaki- sensei begitu juga dengan assasination classroom tetap milik matsui-sensei. Saya Cuma minjem chara2nya buat di jadikan pelampiasan imajinasi :v

Warning : OOC , bahasa kacau, typo, shounen-ai dan saudara-saudaranya.

Selamat membaca :v /

* * *

Mansion besar nan mewah itu terlalu luas untuk ditinggali, namun bagi kedua anak itu merupakan tempat bermain yang sempit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak beradik berambut merah yang satu ini, Akashi Seijuro dan Akashi Karma.

Disuatu hari kala sore telah tiba, dari dalam mansion itu samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang berlari. Semakin lama suaranya semakin jelas hingga dapat didengar dari pintu masuk.

"Kakak, aku mau keluar sebentar!" seru karma sambil berlari menuju pekarangan dimana sang sopir telah menunggu dengan sebuah mobil yang siap dibawa kemana saja. Namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu depan, kerah bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang hingga gerakannya tertahan.

"Kau mau kemana _Karma-ku?_ " Tanya akashi menyeringai, karma menoleh dengan muka malas menatap kakaknya.

"Aku ingin membeli Susu Strawberry limited edition di Supermarket!"

"Tidak boleh, Jangan keluar sendirian"

"Jika kau menghalangiku saat ini, maka jangan salahkan aku bila pulang larut karena dapat antrian paling belakang!" kilah karma dengan muka yang cemberut, pipinya yang tembem kini menggembung kesal.

"Kalau begitu biar kuantarkan"kata Akashi lalu mengamit tangan karma berjalan keluar.

"Tapi aku sudah besar! Aku bisa sendiri kok! Aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"Tapi aku yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan adikku, dan jangan berpikir bahwa ini merepotkanku"

"Hee... jadi kini kau jadi kakak yang baik eh?" ledek karma sambil mengeringai setan, menggoda sang kakak.

"Bukan kali ini, tapi sejak kau lahir sampai kau tak menganggapku kakak lagi. Aku akan sekuat tenaga menjadi kakak terbaik bagimu, itulah janjiku" Skak mat! Kini justru si kecil karma lah yang berbusling ria. Perlahan dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang kakak hingga masuk ke mobil dan melaju menuju pusat Perbelanjaan.

"Janji ya" kata karma mendongak menatap Akashi, jari kelingking mungilpun tersodor di hadapan sang kakak. Wajah karma yang masih bersemu merah, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi memelasnya yang menggemaskan membuat si sulung Akashi tersenyum.

"Janji" janji kelingking tercipta diantara keduanya. Pak sopir yang diam-diam menyaksikannya dari spion itu menangis karena terharu akan sikap manis kakak beradik yang selama ini ia kira monster dan setan.

"Jika bapak berani mengintip-ngintip seperti itu berarti pak sopir siap kucongkel matanya ya?" Akashi mengangkat guntingnya ke arah pak sopir.

"Atau Pak sopir merasa penasaran dengan Rasa wasabi saat dioles ke mata?" Karma menyeringai jahil sambil menunjukkan sebungkus pasta wasabi.

"T-Tidak Tuan Muda Akashi dan Tuan Muda Karma, saya minta maaf" sang sopir sadar bahwa ia harus meralat dugaannya, Monster tetaplah monster dan Setan tetaplah setan.

* * *

Benar dugaan karma, mereka tidak bisa tiba tepat waktu untuk membeli susu Strawberri Organik(?) yang Limited Edition itu. Antrian sudah mengular panjang, Karma menarik tangan Akashi untuk berlari segera mengantre.

"Huft, aku benci mengantre. Apalagi jika antriannya sepanjang ini!" Karma menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, aksinya yang menggemaskan menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk para pengantre lainnya.'Imutnya' begitu pikir hampir semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Jika kau benci seperti ini, kenapa kau harus beli sendiri? Kau kan bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk membelikannya" Akashi berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Karma, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri saat bisa membelinya dengan usahaku!" Karma mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, sedangkan matanya berbinar penuh semangat. Akashi hanya tersenyum kalem saat mengelus-elus kepala adiknya yang menggemaskan. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa mematung terpesona oleh pemandangan manis overload yang mereka lihat.

"Dik, kalian duluan saja" Kata seorang gadis remaja yang mengantri didepan karma, ia menyingkir memberi jalan begitu pula orang-orang yang mengantre didepannya. Karma menyikut kakaknya, akashi lalu mengangguk paham.

"Trimakasih" kata keduanya kompak dengan senyuman, lalu segera menuju stand penjual susu kotak. Orang-orang langsung mimisan melihatnya, seketika stok tissue di supermarket itu berkurang drastis, dokter didatangkan dan tukang bersih-bersih kerepotan.

"Susu strawberry organik 4" kata karma, memang setiap pembeli hanya dibatasi maksimal 4 kotak setiap pembelian.

"Aku juga 4" sahut akashi. Wanita yang melayani akashi dan karma segera menyerahkan 2 plastik berisi pesanan mereka. Akashi dan karma menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar.

"Kenapa kalian belanja sendiri? Mamanya kemana?" Tanya wanita itu penasaran sekaligus khawatir melihat dua orang anak kecil pergi sendirian di kala petang. Jika ada penculik, pedofil atau tante-tante girang menculik mereka bagaimana? Mereka berdua kan punya penampilan dan tampang yang oke.

"Kata papa, Mama selalu mengawasi kami dari surga" Jawab Karma dengan polosnya, seketika hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya mencelos. Si penanya kini hanya diam sementara pipinya dibanjiri air mata haru. Siapa sih yang tidak trenyuh melihat dua orang anak manis yang masih kecil ternyata sudah kehilangan sosok ibu?

* * *

"Ught..." Rintih karma yang berjalan sementara badannya terhuyung-huyung saat membawa dua kantong plastik berisi berkotak-kota susu menuju pintu keluar.

"Berat ya? Sini aku bawakan" Tawaran Akashi ditolak karma dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku bisa, aku kan cowok kuat. Lagipula ini kan bonus dari bibi itu, aku tak menyangka kita dapat bonus 10 kotak susu gratis. Aku senang!" kata karma dengan nada riang.

"Baiklah, tapi jika nanti keberatan bilang ya. Nanti gantian aku yang membawanya"

"Siap!" Sahut Karma sigap, Akashi paham. Se-setan-setannya sang adik, baginya ia adalah malaikat mungil nan manis bila kau mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tentu bila orang itu bermental kuat dan rela _sedikit_ masoki _s_ untuk menghadapinya.

* * *

"Kakak, ayo dimakan. Aku membuat ini bersama si bibi koki khusus untuk kakak. Ini ungkapan rasa trimakasihku karena sudah menemaniku berbelanja" Kata karma tersenyum manis.

Akashi hanya menatap semua menu yang terhampar di depannya, kenapa semua serba Strawberry dan berwarna pink?. Jika jus dan puding itu biasa, namun jika sampai Nasi warna pink, Tempura Strawberry, dan salad strawberry, Apa-apan ini?. Apa jangan-jangan karena campur tangan karma beserta berkotak-kotak susu strawberry yang tadi mereka beli?

"Aku juga buat sup tofu kesukaan kakak lho, silahkan dimakan" Akahi menatap horor pada semangkuk sup yang potongan tofu beserta strawberry menyembul dari kuahnya yang terbuat dari susu strawberry. Akashi tak tahu ini murni rasa jahil adiknya atau apa, yang pasti ia tahu bagaimana sengsaranya nanti saat menyantapnya.

TBC

Uwah apalah ini apalah, apa tertalu manis? Terlalu banyak Strawberry disana-sini? Terlalu? Diabetes deh saya XD

Ya apapun itu semoga menghibur dan kalian suka.. :V /

#KibarkanBenderaAkaKaru /plaks/


End file.
